


Look Into My Eyes

by whiterabbit1613



Series: Twelve Days (2007) [5]
Category: House
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613





	Look Into My Eyes

The 12 Days of Christmas Day 5 : Look Into My Eyes  
house md; romance/drama; house/wilson  
  
     House laughed right in his face.  
     Not that this was an exceptional occurance in the life of James Wilson, MD. In fact, it happened on at least a weekly basis, if not more often than that. There were even some times when he'd come to expect the mockery, usually whenever he suggested that House had a pain management problem, or that House should care more about his patients.  
     ("Just because I don't send them teddy bears and flowers doesn't mean I don't want them to get better."  
      "That's not what I said, House. Would you listen?")  
      In fact, it probably came with the territory. The list of qualifications for being Greg House's best friend included, among other things, slight masochistic tendencies and a high tolerance for insult. But Wilson had still expected this to go a little more smoothly.  
      "Seriously," he repeated himself. "Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm not your best friend. Possibly only friend."  
      "Wilson, if you're my best friend, it would  _have_  to be because you were my only friend. God, you're so needy. Almost as bad as a woman." House gave him the wide-eyed look and then stumped away.  
      Wilson realized fully that it was a silly thing to get worked up over. He knew the truth; he knew House knew the truth. He'd never have brought it up, if it weren't for that stupid bet that he'd heard about over in Oncology. It still irked him a bit (though he, like House, would never admit it) that House couldn't manage to say it. Years and years of this nonsense between them. It still wasn't enough.  
     In an instant, he found himself chasing House down the hallway, and since he didn't need the assistance of a cane, he caught up to the older man just as the elevator doors were on the verge of closing. It was good timing, too; the elevator was empty, save for them, and the doors closed right behind him, just in time to spare Wilson from kissing House full on the lips in front of all the gossiping nurses at reception.  
     "Where did  _that_  come from?" House asked. He looked a bit dazed.  
     Wilson looked him in the eyes. "I've decided I don't want to be your best friend after all."


End file.
